Taylor's Wrath
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review. Cole gets recruited for the forever red mission but doesn't tell his girlfriend Taylor.


Taylor's Wrath

Cole Evans continued to run until he came into a clearing all the while looking behind him. "At least she's not behind me" Cole said panting placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Cole Evans" a voice said. Looking up Cole came face to face with a man he never seen before. Walking up to the mysterious man Cole with his hand extended said "I am Cole Evans." "Carter Grayson Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger" Carter said taking Cole's hand in his and shaking it firmly. "I have been given the task in recruiting all the red rangers for a mission so are you in Cole" Carter asked. "But I need to tell my team first" Cole replied. "There's no time for that Cole so are you coming or not" Carter asked walking back to the rescue rover. Thinking it over quickly Cole nodded his head and followed Carter to the rescue rover; and the pair headed to the NASA Air Force base.

Seconds later Taylor appeared in the clearing saying "Now I've got you Cole." Catching her breath Taylor looked around for Cole but didn't see him anywhere. Feeling the fear rise within her Taylor looked everywhere for Cole but could find him anywhere. Taylor raced back to Danny, Alyssa, Max and Merrick as quickly as she could. "What's the matter Taylor? Where's Cole isn't he with you?" Alyssa asked Taylor. "That's what I thought Alyssa I ran after him into that clearing and then he was gone" and I fear that something bad has happened to Cole. "I am sure Cole's fine Taylor stop worrying" Merrick tried to reassure Taylor. "Merrick's right Taylor I am sure he'll be back by tonight or tomorrow. So stop worrying" Danny added. "I mean it's not like Cole's been kidnapped by Master Org or something" Max said ever so casually. Immediately Danny, Merrick and Alyssa shot Max deadly glares; which caused him to coward a little bit. But if looks could kill Taylor would have killed Max right then and there. "Ok ok I take it back I take it back" Max said defensively in hopes of having Taylor lay off on him; and thankfully for him it worked. "You better take it back" Taylor seethed. "Taylor let's go back to the Animarium and wait for Cole there ok" Alyssa said calmly and reassuringly as she could. Looking around the park one last time Taylor said "I hope your right Alyssa I hope your right." The remaining wild force walked all the way back to the Animarium being ever hopeful that wherever Cole is that he would come back to them alive.

Arriving back to the Animarium one ranger short which Princess Shayla rather immediately. Rushing over she says "rangers where's Cole." "We don't know he ran into a clearing and disappeared Princess Shayla" Alyssa said. "Did you all look around the park for Cole rangers" Princess Shayla asked. Alyssa, Taylor, Danny, Max and Merrick nodded their heads. "Were all just hoping now that Cole will return to us safe and sound Princess Shayla" Taylor said sadly. "I am sure Cole will come back Taylor" Princess Shayla said. "I sure hope so you guys" Taylor said walking away sadly. Taylor couldn't understand where someone like Cole went; everyone else including Taylor was worried about him. Taylor was worried out of her mind she didn't know where Cole was or what he was doing; it was her job to worry she was his girlfriend.

As night fell upon the Animarium and dinner was ate and served. As each ranger went to bed Taylor was the last of the rangers to go to bed. Later that night Cole returned to the Animarium everything was quite. The mission that Cole was on was a great success they destroyed Serpentera; or rather he was the one that destroyed Serpentera by flying head to head with it on his bike. He knew that his friends would take it hard; especially Taylor for one simple reason he was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend. Cole then began to as quietly as he could make his way over to the sleeping rangers; he was tried after all. Looking for a place to lay down for the night Cole found a spot and it was the last place he expected; right next to his girlfriend Taylor. Also Cole thought it was kind of cute that she was hugging a stuffed lion in her sleep for dear life; "she only sleeps with that when I am not around" Cole thought to himself. The moonlight laminated Taylor's face and Cole noticed that Taylor had been crying because of the tear tracks down her cheeks.

Cole felt his heart clench in sadness; he then curled up next to Taylor on his side and fell into an uneasy sleep. The following morning the sunlight shone on Taylor's face causing her to open her eyes. Using her elbow to prop herself up and saw the back of a red vest that said Blazing Lion; Cole was the only thought in Taylor's mind. Taylor then somehow straddled Cole who was just starting to wake up himself. "Taylor what's going on" Cole said looking his girlfriend Taylor in the eyes. "Where you yesterday Cole" Taylor demanded. Cole immediately decided right then and there to come clean to his girlfriend; Taylor had every right to know what happened. "I got sent out on a mission Tay" Cole said as calmly as he could. "A mission Cole you could have called me" Taylor said exasperatingly. "There wasn't any time Taylor" Cole said. Sighing and closing her eyes for a few minutes before opening them again. "Cole see your Growl phone your morpher you could have used that to contact me. I was worried sick" Taylor said. Knowing Taylor was right Cole said "Yes you're right Taylor I should have used my Growl phone to contact you. I am sorry for worrying you I really am."

Taylor didn't say anything except lay her head on his chest. Clutching some of Cole's shirt in her hands. Rubbing her back in a soothing manner for a few minutes; Cole heard Taylor say "so how did you defeat the bad guys." Taylor felt Cole's chest still Taylor looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well the other red rangers and I fought a bunch of cogs and then some really mean generals" Cole started to say. Taylor remained silent not saying a word. "Then finally we defeated Serpentera and that's the end of my story of what happened yesterday Tay" Cole said hoping he was out of the line of fire. "And how exactly did you defeat Serpentera Cole" Taylor said looking at him again in the eye.

Cole readied himself for Taylor's on coming wrath for his stupid silly actions. "I sort of used my Wild Force Rider to drive head first into Serpentera's mouth and destroyed him from the inside out" Cole told Taylor. "You what" Taylor heard her own voice cracked. Cole could see Taylor's eyes glisten with tears. Cole just opened his arms inviting Taylor in lovingly. Taylor needless to say willingly caved in and relished the feeling of Cole's arms around her. "I could've have lost you yesterday Cole" Taylor said ever so softly. "You could've but I am here now and I am not going anywhere Taylor" Cole stroked Taylor's long blonde hair. "Promise me Cole that you won't leave me promise me again please" Taylor said. "I promise Taylor I promise you I won't leave you alone" Cole said his lips inches away from hers. "Promise" Taylor's lips inched towards Cole's. "I promise Taylor" Cole said closing the gap between them and Cole giving Taylor a sweet passionate reassuring kiss. The pair stayed like that until Alyssa called everyone to breakfast.

Cole made the first move to get up but he was still pinned down by Taylor who refused to get up. So Cole came up with a compromise that Taylor would like very much.

"Taylor would you let me up please" Cole asked looking down at his girlfriend. Taylor shook her head no she wouldn't in fear that he would leave her again; despite the fact that Cole just said only moments ago that he wouldn't leave her. "How about this Tay if you let me up so we could get on with our normal day as rangers fighting orgs and whatever else. Then later on tonight you and me can cuddle under the stars and sleep in our secret spot how does that sound Tay?" Cole asked looking at his red puffy eyed girlfriend. Cole then heard Alyssa calling everyone to breakfast for the last time; "Taylor come on and knock this off already" Cole said in a slightly whine voice. As soon as those words left his lips Cole fully regretted opening his mouth; mentally cursing himself Cole watched as Taylor's head snapped meeting his eyes. Cole noted that Taylor's eyes were voided of any emotion then with no warning Taylor slapped Cole across the face. "Ok maybe I deserved that" Cole said clutching his reddened cheek. "I don't ever want to hear that from you again got that Mr. Cole Evans" Taylor said crying again. Cole nodded his head afraid that if he opened up his mouth the wrong words would come out. "You mean the world to me yes I was mean to you in the beginning and I am sorry for that I really am Cole" Taylor said choking on her own tears.

Taylor clutched Cole so hard that he started to whine a little bit; that he couldn't breathe. Taylor immediately lessened her hold on him and apologized. Cole just chuckled and looked at Taylor and said "Tay I am sorry for worrying you yesterday. Yes I did a lot of wrong things like not telling you and almost getting myself killed by destroying Serpentera. But the important thing is I came back to you I made it my own personal mission to do that. Do you forgive me Tay?" I don't know Taylor started to say but when she saw Cole's cute pouty face she had to give in and she did. Taylor was about to admit defeat when her stomach did it for her which caused Cole to laugh and Taylor to blush red like a tomato. Seconds later Taylor laughed as she heard Cole's stomach growl. Pulling Taylor to her feet Cole say "Come on Tay let's go eat." Taylor said nothing but nodded her head and followed her red lion. As Cole and Taylor ate breakfast Cole told the other rangers about his little heroic adventure of defeating Serpentera; the other rangers were shocked and awed at what Cole said. But also they felt bad for Taylor because she clearly didn't like what he had done. As night fell upon the Animarium and all the rangers except for Cole and Taylor went to bed after fighting one of master Org's monsters. "Cole promise me again" Taylor said snuggling deeper into Cole's arms. "I already promised you already Tay like hundred times" Cole looked at his girlfriend. Turning around in his arms Taylor repeated her question "promise me again Cole." "I promise that if I ever go on any more dangerous missions without your knowledge. That I will let you and the others know" Cole said. "Good my sweet red lion" Taylor said kissing Cole and then falling asleep in his arms; with Cole following shortly thereafter but not before whispering into Taylor's ear that he loved her and kissing the side of her forehead. The last thing Cole saw before closing his eyes was Taylor smiling in her sleep.


End file.
